A body of preclinical data has provided the rationale for evaluating the combination of Interferon-Alpha 2a with retinoic acid. The two drugs have different mechanisms of action and, when used in combination, show enhanced activity in both adult and pediatric tumor cell lines. CCG-0926 is a phase 1 trial of these drugs for the treatment of various pediatric tumors.